Tauros Trading
by Elemental Hero Heaven
Summary: After finishing second in the Kalos League, Ash has returned home to Pallet Town to train with his pokémon. Upon discovering the reason why his Tauros rampage, Ash realizes what he must do in order to help them, which will set him on the path to becoming a better Pokémon trainer.


Tauros Trading

 _Pokémon- Pokédex entry_

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves** **not found** **on the games or in the pokémon series.**

It had been 2 months since Ash Ketchum had competed in the Kalos League coming in second place after narrowly losing to Alain and his Mega Charizard X. His Greninja and Pikachu had put up a good fight against the pair but unfortunately Charizard was to powerful. Instead of being upset by his loss, Ash took it in stride as being the runner up in the league was the best he had placed. Since returning home Ash and his pokémon had been training hard to improve their skills.

In the time since Ash had begun his training he had re-captured and collected some of the pokémon that he had released or sent for training. Ash was proud at the progress of all his pokémon but frowned to himself when he saw his herd of Tauros. Only one of his Tauros the one that he used for battling was taking part in the training whilst the rest were stampeding around the corral. Wondering what he could do to help them Ash decided to speak to the one person he knew that could help him, Professor Oak.

"Alright everyone take 10 minutes whilst I go and speak with Professor Oak about something."

All of his pokémon nodded and began to converse with themselves as Ash jogged up to the lab to speak with the professor. Looking around Ash found him sat in front of his computer writing his latest research theory. Hearing footsteps the professor turned around and saw Ash waiting for him to stop.

"Ah Ash how can I help you?" he asked.

Sitting down in front of the professor Ash began to explain,

"Well when we've been training all of my pokémon have been giving it 100% but my other Tauros haven't they've just been stampeding and I'm not sure what to do and how to help them. Have you got any suggestions why they're doing this?"

"I was wondering when you were going to notice Ash." The professor replied,

"The reason why your Tauros are being like this is because they are restless after not battling for so long. As a species Tauros love to battle and unfortunately through no fault of your own having 30 of them is not realistic in the long run."

"What can I do then to help them I don't want to release them but as I only use the leader of the herd to battle I don't use the rest."

The professor smiled and replied,

"Well Ash one thing that is always available to you is to trade your other Tauros. It is an excellent way for you to gain different types of pokémon that you haven't caught yet as well as a variety of different species of pokémon. The Global Trade Centre in Viridian City is connected all across the world in every region so you should be able to get a variety of pokémon. However it is your decision as to what happens."

"Thank you professor you have being a big help. Do you know anyone who might want a Tauros?"

"I might know someone yes, let me ring them and ask and I shall let you know Ash. I believe you have some talking to do with your Tauros now."

"Yes professor hopefully they agree to it."

With that Ash left the lab and walked back to where his pokémon had resumed their training. He smiled as he saw that his pokémon had begun to have some practice battles. Suddenly he felt a weight hop onto his shoulder, turning he saw that Pikachu had jumped onto it.

"Hey buddy, has everyone been training hard?"

Nodding his head Pikachu jumped down and called for the match to stop whilst Ash explained the situation to his Tauros.

"Okay everyone we're going to take a break for the rest of today I want everyone to relax as we have all been training extra hard."

Turning to Tauros Ash said,

"Could you gather the rest of the herd together for me as I'd like to talk to them all."

Nodding Tauros ran off to gather his herd allowing Ash to gather his thoughts and think about how he would ask his Tauros the question. After a few moments they all arrived back and stopped in front of Ash who took a deep breath and began to speak to them,

"I've just finished speaking with professor Oak and he has helped me to understand some things. Firstly I want to apologise to all of you for not battling with you I didn't realise that that was the reason for your stampeding. However it raised a problem with me as I unfortunately cannot battle with each of you enough that it helps you."

At this all the Tauros looked down fearing the worst that their trainer would release them back into the wild.

"However through discussing with the professor we have come up with a solution. I don't believe in releasing you all, instead there is something called the Global Trade Station, which would allow me to trade you to other trainers or people that will use you in battles or even on farms which will help you use a lot of your energy. Is this acceptable for you? If you have any issues with it please tell me and we can work something else out."

Upon hearing that they wouldn't be released but were also getting a chance to battle even if it wasn't with Ash they nodded in agreement except the leader who Ash had already asked if he wished to stay with him.

"Brilliant I will be travelling to Viridian City in a few days where I will place you in the centre."

Suddenly from behind him Ash heard a call and saw Professor Oak running towards him,

"Ash, Ash I have just heard from my friends, they work on a farm and need some help they have some pokémon that they would like to trade to you. They are on the phone still and wish to speak with you."

"Thank you Professor I will go and speak with them now."

With that Ash walked back to the lab and found the phone with the professors friends waiting for him.

"Hello you must be Ash I understand that you are trading some of your Tauros?"

"Yes that's correct I understand that you want to trade some pokémon for them."

"Yes that's correct we live on a farm and need help with the upkeep and Tauros is an ideal pokémon to help us. A group of pokémon have been staying with us but they want to experience battles and see the world, if you are willing?"

"Of course which pokémon are they."

Ash saw as nine heads popped up and stared at the screen and smiled as there in front of him was Eevee and all of her evolutions. In the wild they were hard to find but here they were all together wanted to be traded.

"These are the ones if that's okay we think that they're all sisters which is why we'd like them to stay together if possible."

"Of course that's fine I will gather up my Tauros and begin the trade."

Turning Ash saw the professor had come with nine of his Tauros. They all had heard about what was needed and they agreed to the trade. Ash walked up to them and said his final goodbye to them before recalling them to begin the trade. A few minutes later the trade had been completed and Ash was saying goodbye to the couple.

Ash after completing the trade went back outside to the rest of his pokémon and explained what had happened.

"So they may be a little nervous when I first release them but make them feel welcome." Ash finished before throwing all of the pokéballs in the air. In a flash Eevee and his other pokémon appeared. Bending down in front of them Ash spoke to them,

"There's no need to feel frightened here all of my pokémon are friendly."

Cautiously they walked forwards and before long were all conversing with his other pokémon. As they did this Ash grabbed his pokédex and aimed it at his new pokémon and scanned them.

" _Eevee the Evolution pokémon._ _A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee knows the moves Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Quick Attack and Dig."_

" _Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporeon knows the moves Hydro Pump, Acid Armour, Aqua Ring and Detect."_

" _Jolteon the Lightning Pokémon. Jolteons hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. This Jolteon knows the moves, Magnet Rise, Discharge, Pin Missile and Agility."_

" _Flareon the Flame Pokémon. Flareon has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops_ _1,650 degrees Fahrenheit_ _before battle. This Flareon knows the moves, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Iron Tail and Will-O-Wisp."_

" _Espeon the Sun Pokémon. Espeon's fur is so sensitive; it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather...and its foes' thoughts. This Espeon knows the moves, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Signal Beam and Zen Headbutt."_

" _Umbreon the Moonlight Pokémon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on Umbreons body glow faintly and fill with a mysterious power. This Umbreon knows the moves, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Double Team and Feint Attack."_

" _Leafeon the Verdant Pokémon. When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air. This Leafeon knows the moves, Leaf Blade, Grass Whistle, X-Scissor and Energy Ball."_

" _Glaceon the Fresh Snow Pokémon. By controlling its body heat, Glaceon can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. This Glaceon knows the moves Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Shadow Ball and Ice Shard."_

" _Sylveon the_ _Intertwining Pokémon. Sylveon wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her. This Sylveon knows the moves Hyper Voice, Moonblast, Light Screen and Fairy Wind."_

After scanning his new pokémon, Ash sat down with them all and discussed what his plans were. Looking at all of his pokémon Ash wrote a list down of the pokémon he had and was deciding on how he was going to approach trading his other pokémon. A few minutes later his list was compiled with the pokémon he had being Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Muk, Primeape, Gengar, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Boldore, Palpitoad, Krookodile, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon.

Looking over the list Ash saw that he had a selection of certain types of pokémon but for others like Psychic, Fairy and Ghost he had only one pokémon of that type and for Steel type pokémon he didn't have any. Deciding on what he would now concentrate on Ash spent the rest of the day with his pokémon before leaving for home ready to set out the day after to Viridian City.

The next morning saw Ash bright and early setting off towards Viridian City with Pikachu perched on his shoulder and a belt full of pokéballs. The professor had kindly raised Ash's limit of the amount of pokémon he could carry from 6 to 10. On hand he had Pikachu, 6 Tauros, Quilava, Hawlucha and Umbreon who wanted to tag along so she could get to know her new trainer.

As he walked along Ash was deciding on which pokémon he would be looking for during his trading session and what his plan after he had finished his training. The journey to the city didn't take long and soon Ash was entering the Global Trade Centre that stood tall above the rest of the city. Entering a booth Ash registered for trading and placed his six Tauros in the system. A few moments later a match popped up. It was a trainer from Hoenn who had offered a Dusknoir for Tauros. Smiling at the luck he had started with Ash clicked accept and watched as the trading took place and saw as his Tauros pokéball disappeared and in his place Dusknoirs appeared.

Clicking on the screen Ash brought up Dusknoirs information.

" _Dusknoir the Gripper Pokémon. Dusknoir_ _is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. This Dusknoir knows the moves Thunder Punch, Ominous Wind, Dark Pulse and Mean Look."_

After finishing looking at Dusknoir Ash saw that two more trainers were wanting to trade with him. On the screen the trainers wanted to trade an Ursaring and the other wanted to trade a Nidoking. After seeing his rivals command the same species in battle Ash knew the power the pokémon had if trained correctly. Clicking accept Ash received his next two pokémon before another trade popped up. The pokémon up for trade was an Aron but it looked different to a normal Aron. At a further glance the Aron in question was a shiny one. Knowing he had no steel types Ash clicked accept and received Aron as well. Scanning his latest pokémon Ash was happy at what he saw,

" _Ursaring the Hibernation Pokémon. In the forests inhabited by Ursaring, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokémon walks through its forest gathering food every day. This Ursaring knows the moves, Focus Blast, Hammer Arm, Slash and Close Combat."_

 _Nidoking the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. This Nidoking knows the moves, Megahorn, Earth Power, Drill Run and Poison Jab."_

" _Aron the Iron Armour Pokémon. Aron has a body of steel. With one all-out charge, this Pokémon can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck then becomes a handy meal for the Pokémon. This Aron is shiny and knows the moves Dragon Rush, Iron Defence, Iron Tail and Headbutt."_

Ash turned to Pikachu who was smiling at the new pokémon and said,

"Well buddy I think that we have made a good decision in trading we have received some excellent pokémon who will really help us out."

Pikachu nodded happy to see that his best friend had turned a corner in his training.

A few minutes later, Ash received his final 2 trades for the initial six Tauros he had put into the trade machine. The final two pokémon he received was a Mawile who was both Steel and a Fairy which was a unique type combination that Ash hadn't seen before and the other pokémon was a Kadabra who after the trade had finished began to evolve into Alakazam.

" _Mawile the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws. This Mawile knows the moves Play Rough, Iron Head, Thunder Fang and Crunch."_

" _Alakazam the Psi Pokémon. The spoons clutched in Alakazams hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. This Alakazam knows the moves Zen Headbutt, Psychic, Thunder Punch and Shadow Ball."_

After looking up his latest pokémon Ash left the trade station and went to the video phones that were lining the walls and rang the familiar number of Professor Oaks lab and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Ash how are you doing. Have you managed to begin your trading?"

"Hey professor, yes I've traded my first six Tauros and received an Dusknoir, Ursaring, Nidoking, Aron, Mawile and Alakazam. I'm wanting to transfer them over to you please and could you send over six more please."

"Of course Ash, if you prepare on your end we can begin."

A few moments later the process was completed and Ash had six new Tauros to trade. Before the professor rang off though he asked Ash a question.

"A colleague of mine Ash who breeds the starter pokémon for the different regions has recently breed the starter pokémon and has asked if you would like to trade for any of them as he needs some other pokémon to breed his pokémon with?"

"Wow that'd be brilliant professor would you mind trading over the pokémon to him."

"Of course Ash I can do that, would you like me to trade for all of the starter pokémon you are missing?"

"Yes please Professor, the ones that I'd like is Torchic, Mudkip, Piplup, Chespin and Fennekin if that is acceptable."

"Of course Ash I will complete the trade after we have finished, is there anything else that you need off of me before you head back?"

"Could you just tell all of my pokémon to greet my new ones and to tell them about themselves so they feel at ease that'd be great."

"Of course Ash no problem, I will go and introduce them to everyone now. I shall see you later on if you ring again or need to transfer some more pokémon."

The screen went dark afterwards as the professor signed off. Turning around Ash headed back into the trade station and registered his six new Tauros. However Ash this time decided on another approach to trading and began to search for pokémon that he had wanted to catch and was seeing if anyone was trading them. After a few minutes Ash found one of the pokémon he was looking for, a Deino a dark dragon pokémon from the Unova region. After seeing Deino's final evolution Hydreigon in battle Ash wanted to raise one himself. Clicking on the link Ash waited a moment before a message popped up signifying that the trade was accepted. Pleased that he had received the pokémon, Ash sent a message thanking the trainer promising to train him well.

Waiting a few moments Ash began to search for another pokémon that he wanted, deciding that he needed some more Electric types began to search through the system for an appropriate electric type, and eventually Ash found two electric types that he wanted to have a Blitzle and Elekid. Putting in the request Ash waited before someone messaged him saying asking if Ash wanted to trade for a Chandelure a dual Ghost and Fire pokémon from Unova.

Thinking for a moment Ash wondered if having another fire type would be beneficial considering the amount he already had but thinking on it further Ash realised that having another Ghost type pokémon would certainly help out. Clicking accept Ash watched as Tauros disappeared and Chandelure appeared when suddenly he saw as another two of his Tauros disappeared and Blitzle and Elekid appeared.

Happy at how well the trading was going Ash consulted the list he had made the day before, after adding the new pokémon to his list Ash saw that he was still lacking some steel and fairy types, however after searching through the trade list Ash saw that there was none available for trade. Deciding to continue looking Ash eventually came across the Ice type pokémon Beartic a powerful pokémon from the snowy mountains of Unova and Kalos. Requesting the trade Ash within seconds received the powerful pokémon. Seconds after another announcement popped up on the screen that someone wished to trade a Dragonair. Surprised that someone was willing to trade such a powerful pokémon , Ash clicked accept and watched as his Tauros disappeared and Dragonair appeared, realising he had traded all six of his Tauros, Ash left the station and rang the professor who after a brief few moments of talking exchanged Ash's six newest pokémon for his final two Tauros.

Re-entering the room for the last time, Ash sat down and searched for the final two pokémon that he wanted. The final two pokémon Ash wanted to trade for were Nidoqueen and Growlithe, two pokémon native to Kanto but not seen often in the wild. Searching Ash eventually came across the two and initiated the trade. Happy with the results of his trading Ash felt ready to take on the world.

Stepping out of the trade station Ash ensured that all of his pokémon were healed before heading back home to Pallet Town. The journey back was quick as Ash and Pikachu were not stopped by anyone or a pokémon. After informing his mother that he was back Ash headed up to the lab to see all of his pokémon. Entering the lab Ash was happy to see his new pokémon were talking with his older pokémon and were getting to know them.

Sitting down on the ground with Pikachu all of Ash's pokémon came to him and were crowding around him. Taking his pokédex out of his pocket Ash scanned his latest pokémon to check on the moves that they knew and where to begin his training.

" _Deino the Irate Pokémon. Deino cannot see, so they_ _tackle_ _and_ _bite_ _to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. This Deino knows the moves Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Ice Fang and Aqua Tail."_

" _Blitzle the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle uses_ _its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use the frequency and rhythm of these flashes to communicate. This Blitzle knows the moves Shock Wave, Flame Charge, Agility and Quick Attack."_

" _Elekid the Electric Pokémon. Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself. This Elekid knows the moves Thunder Punch, Light Screen, Brick Break and Thunderbolt."_

" _Dragonair the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from its crystals on its neck and tail. This Dragonair knows the moves Slam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor and Ice Beam."_

" _Beartic the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic freezes its breath to create fangs and claws of ice to fight with. Cold northern areas are its habitat. This Beartic knows the moves Ice Beam, Thrash, Aerial Ace and Bulk Up."_

" _Chandelure the Luring Pokémon. Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind. This Chandelure knows the moves Hex, Will-O-Wisp, Inferno and Energy Ball._

" _Nidoqueen the Drill Pokémon. Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. This Nidoqueen knows the moves Earth Power, Body Slam, Fire Punch and Poison Tail."_

" _Growlithe the Puppy Pokémon._ _Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. This Growlithe knows the moves Flamethrower, Agility, Thunder Fang and Close Combat."_

" _Torchic the Chick Pokémon._ _Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug—it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. This Torchic knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Growl and Peck."_

" _Mudkip the Mudfish Pokémon. In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power—it can crush rocks bigger than itself. This Mudkip knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Water Gun and Mud Slap."_

" _Piplup the Penguin Pokémon._ _Piplup is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from the cold. This Piplup knows the moves Pound, Bubble, Growl and Peck."_

" _Chespin the Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on Chespin's head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. This Chespin knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip and Roll Out."_

" _Fennekin the Fox Pokémon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than_ _390 degrees Fahrenheit_ _. This Fennekin knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Growl and Hypnosis."_

After scanning his final pokémon Ash placed his pokédex back in his pocket and stood up. Taking a deep breath Ash announced,

"Alright then everyone we can start on the next step on our journey. Who's ready to do some serious training?"

With a cry all of Ash's pokémon old and new began to split off into pairs to train with each other with Ash watching over them, eager to prove themselves. As they did Ash thought,

"Hmm I wonder what it would be like to start again."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot I've written. I've always believed that Ash should have traded his Tauros at some point on his journey. I had Ash come as runner-up in the Kalos League to show the progress he had made as a trainer moving forwards instead of back like in Unova. I have also given Ash an Avalugg as at the moment he only has caught five pokémon with him with Goodra being recaptured but I wanted to give Ash another Ice type as he only has the one in the anime. Hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have writing it. If there is another one shot that people would like me to write drop it in a review and I will see what I can do.**


End file.
